Danger : Hidan fait la vaisselle !
by Lovy-San
Summary: O-S de Chibi-Cookie : Quand Itachi punit Hidan qui l'énerve, et quand Hidan doit faire la vaisselle, attention au coups de poêles ! Beaucoup d'humour à prévoir et une petite touche romantique ;)


**Danger : Hidan fait la vaisselle !  
**

**Auteur : **Chibi-cookie ( chibi(tiré du 6) cookie. skyrock. com)

**Genre : **Humour, Friendship, Romance

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, dommage.

**Mot de L'auteur : **Bonjour a vous ! Lovy m'a autorisé une fois de plus à vous faire part d'un autre de mes O-S. Celui-ci est très basé sur l'humour, mais c'est aussi une petite histoire d'amour entre Hidan et Itachi :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

- A table ! gueula Itachi de la cuisine.

- Chuis là ! s'exclama Hidan en s'asseyant à sa place.

Itachi sortit le grand plat du four sous le regard d'Hidan qui bavait déjà après avoir sentit la délicieuse odeur des papillotes.

- J'ai dis « A table » ! hurla de nouveau le brun en voyant qu'il n'y avait que lui et Hidan dans la cuisine.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler... râla Kisame en entrant dans la piè mange quoi ?

- D'après l'odeur, je dirais du poisson... devina Sasori en se mettant à table.

- Bwha ! cria Kisame. Je suis pas cannibale !

- ... c'est pour ça qu'il y a de la viande dans ta papillote andouille, tout comme dans celle de Zetsu.

- Miam, lança l'homme-plante de l'autre bout de la table.

- Eh, ils sont où les autres ? demanda Itachi en commençant à les servir.

- Churement en train de tabvasser Tvobi ! s'exclama Hidan en crachant des petits bout de poisson dans l'assiette de Kisame qui grimaça aussitôt.

- Berk ! Eh, le maso ! On parle pas la bouche pleine ! grogna celui-ci en enlevant méticuleusement les petits bouts de poisson de sa papillote.

- Hn, ça m'étonnerais que Pain tabasse Tobi, commenta Itachi. Il doit être dans son bureau, encore ... A tout les coup Deidara doit être en train de ronfler sur le canapé pendant que Tobi fait encore une connerie dont lui seul à le secret...

- Et Kakuzu ? demanda Zetsu.

- Il joue encore au banquier, déclara Hidan en finissant son assiette. Miam, y a quoi après ?

- T'as déjà tout manger ? s'étonna Sasori qui n'avait pas encore touché à sa papillote. Mais t'es vraiment un ventre sur patte !

- J'ai faim ! se plaignit Hidan en commençant à loucher sur le plat de Kisame.

Par chance pour le pauvre homme-poisson, Itachi passa derrière Hidan et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

- Pas touche, le morfale ! Si t'as fini ton assiette tu attends.

- Okay, bouda Hidan. Eh, Ita' ?

- Hn ?

- Je me posais une question : si un jour on mourrais de faim, est-ce que tu sais cuisiner le requin ?

- Euh... pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Ben je me demandais juste quel goût a Kisame... sourit Hidan.

- T'approche pas de moi ! hurla l'homme-poisson en s'éloignant avec son assiette en main.

- Mais pourquoi tu pars ? demanda l'immortel en se levant à son tour pour courir après Kisame qui sprintait autour de la table en criant.

Alors qu'Itachi et Sasori commençaient à perdre patience. Une main attrapa le col du manteau d'Hidan, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans sa course. En reconnaissant le propriétaire du bras, le silence se fit d'un coup. Kisame s'assit sagement à sa place et Hidan essaya de se faire tout petit.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? gueula Kakuzu en lâchant Hidan qui essaya de partir discrètement à quatre patte.

- C'est la faute du masochiste, lançèrent Zestu, Itachi et Sasori tout en continuant de manger.

Kakuzu se retourna brusquement et souleva Hidan par le cou.

- C'est plus fort que toi, tu peux pas t'empêcher de foutre la merde, hein ? gueula-t-il en secouant Hidan à bout de bras.

- Ah ! Pitié ! couina le maso en battant l'air de ses jambes.

- Lâche-le et arrêtez vos enfantillage, vous me gonflez ! ordonna Itachi. Kaku, viens manger et toi le maso, tu reste là.

- Bien parlé, il sera de corvée vaisselle fit Pain en entrant dans la cuisine.

Kakuzu lâcha où plutôt lança Hidan qui heurta le mur de plein fouet avant de retomber sur les fesses. Il se releva en grimaçant mais ne dit rien, se contentant de regagner sa place en silence.

- Tu sais où sont Deidara et Tobi ? demanda Itachi en servant son chef.

- Non, répondit-il en commençant à manger.

- 'Tachi, j'ai faim ! gémit Hidan en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

- Ben t'attends le dessert.

- Y a quoi au dessert ?

- Des crêpes.

- OUAIS !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le maso qui avait les bras levés en signe de vainqueur et souriait niaisement.

- Mais quel gamin... commenta Zetsu.

- Et encore, il n'y a pas Tobi, ajouta Sasori.

- ... ni Deidara, compléta Kisame en riant.

Soudain Deidara entra dans la pièce en détruisant une partie du mur.

- Où est Tobi ? rugit-il.

Itachi l'ignora royalement.

- Tu veux des crêpes ? demanda-t-il en débarrassant la table.

- Euh... c'est Kakuzu qui les a faites ?

- Nan, c'est moi.

- Alors j'en veux bien une, s'te plait.

- Eh, sa veut dire quoi, ça ? Elles sont pas bonnes mes crêpes ? s'énerva Kakuzu.

- Nan, elles sont immondes, c'est pas pareil. Tu me fais un place, Saso ? Merki !

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont pas bonnes tes crêpes, Kaku... commença Hidan pendant qu'Itachi le servait. Merci, Ita'. Mais sérieux, Kaku, je suis sûr que t'es tellement radin que tu met la poussière que tu trouves par terre au lieu d'utiliser de la farine !

- Toi, je vais te...

- Assit ! ordonna Pain à Kakuzu qui s'était levé. Hidan, tu mange et surtout, pour une fois, ferme-là ! Merci.

- Ouais, chef !

- Il t'a dit de te taire, idiot, remarqua Deidara. Pinaise ! J'adore quand tu cuisine, Itachi, c'est le seul jour où on mange quelque chose de comestible ! ajouta le blondinet, s'attirant une pluie de regards noirs.

- Hn, merci. Au fait, Dei', pourquoi tu cherchais Tobi ?

- Ouais, t'avais l'air énervé... commença Hidan.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de la fermer, le maso ! répliqua Itachi.

- Rho, ça va...

- Alors ?

- Il a changé les boitier de mes CD.

- C'est pas terrible, il peut mieux faire, plaisanta Kakuzu.

- Mettre un CD de Métallica dans le boitier du DVD de Screem 4, n'empêche qu'il faut le faire. Et il a fait pareil avec tout mes CD et mes DVD !

Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel ils purent tous constater la débilité du type au masque en citrouille.

- Ouais, y a que Tobi pour faire ça... commenta Kisame en se levant de table. Good night, les jeunes...

Les autre se levèrent tous pour l'imiter en se souhaitant une bonne nuit tandis qu'Hidan essaya en vain de se faufiler parmi eux, ce qu'Itachi remarque aussitôt.

- Eh, pas si vite le masochiste ! T'es de corvée vaisselle !

L'homme aux cheveux argentés gémit en faisant demi-tour.

- S'te plait, je la ferrais demain !

- Nan, tu la fais tout de suite, déclara Itachi en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Hidan retourna dans la cuisine en trainant les pieds et en priant Jashin que la corvée se finisse vite.

- Je reste ici pour te surveiller.

- Je peux vraiment pas remettre ça à demain ?

- Je vais perdre patience, menaça Itachi. Je te signale qu'au lieu de t'entendre râler je devrais déjà être dans ma chambre en train de regarder mon film. De plus, je te ferrais remarquer que plus tu perd ton temps et moins vite tu aura fini.

Hidan se retourna vers lui.

- Wha, tu fais des phrases longues, maintenant ? rit-il.

- Hn. Dépêche-toi où j'appelle Kakuzu et là, tu plaisanteras plus...

- Tsss, ça va, j'm'y met...

Il commença à faire couler et à nettoyer les couverts tout en râlant, comme à son habitude sous le regard d'Itachi qui sourit en se mettant à califourchon sur un chaise, en appuyant son torse contre le dossier. Itachi profita du spectacle d'Hidan qui s'activait dans tous les sens en pestant parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dégraisser une poêle.

Le brun soupira et s'approcha de l'immortel.

- Déjà, si tu utilise de l'eau froide, tu ne vas jamais y arriver, commenta-t-il en ouvrant l'eau chaude.

- Et gnagnagna, fais-ci, fais-ça... grogna l'autre en frottant sa poêle avec haine.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'excites cmme ça ? demanda Itachi en s'asseyant sur le meuble à côté de l'évier. Elle t'a rien fait, la pauvre poêle.

- Tu me gonfle ! cria Hidan en lançant la poêle sur Itachi qui se la reçut dans la figure avant de tomber à la renverse sous la violence du coup. Oh merde ! Itachi ! Tu m'entends ?

Le masochiste courut relever le brun qui commençait à saigner du nez.

- Aouch ! Mais tu vas pas bien, toi ! Tu m'as pété le nez ! cria-t-il en battant l'air de ses bras.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, paniqua Hidan. Tu veux que je te le remette en place ?

- Ne me touche pas ! Va chercher quelqu'un mais surtout, ne me touche PAS !

Le jeune détala dans la chambre de Kisame et la ramena en toute hâte. Kisame s'arrêta net en voyant la quantité de sang qui coulait du nez d'Itachi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en examinant le nez du brun.

- Cet andouille m'a balancé une poêle dans la tronche !

- Je voulais pas lui faire de mal ! se défendit l'immortel. Enfin, si, un peu, mais pas à ce point !

- Tu lui a jeté une _poêle_ ?

L'homme-requin commença à rigoler mais se calma en voyant le regard noir que lui lança l'Uchiwa.

- Hem ! Bon, le maso, tu fini la vaisselle et toi, eh ben, je vais te replacer le nez et mettre de bouts de cotons dans les sinus. Tu sera mignon, comme ça !

- J'ai pas envie de rire, déclara Itachi en se pinçant l'arête du nez en une vaine tentative d'arrêter le saignement.

Et, dans tout les repaire de l'Akatsui on entendit deux cris : celui que poussa Itachi quand Kisame lui remit le nez en place et celui de Kisame lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hidan avait oublié de couper l'eau, ce qui avait créer une petite innodation de 5cm dans la cuisine.

**oOoOo**

Itachi était allongé sur le dos dans son lit et essayait de se reposer quand Hidan frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Hn, lança Itachi.

Hidan n'eut pas le temps de faire 3 pas dans la chambre qu'il reçut un coussin dans la ventre suivit d'un autre dans la tête, le faisant tituber.

- Eh, c'est bon, je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement « immature ».

- Qui t'a dit de t'excuser ?

- Pain. Comment tu sais que j'ai été envoyé ?

- Parce que t'es trop con pour reconnaître toi-même que tu manque de maturité, ricana l'Uchiwa.

- Je t'aurais bien pété le nez pour m'avoir dit un truc pareil mais il va falloir que je trouve autre chose, railla Hidan.

- Laisse tomber, t'es trop bête pour trouver quoi que se soit, rit de nouveau le brun.

- Enfoiré, lança Hidan en levant le poing pour le frapper.

Itachi eut juste le temps de se décaler sur la côté et le masochiste, emporté par son élan perdit l'équilibre, son crâne heurtant violemment la tête de lit dans un bruit métallique.

- Aïeuh... gémit-il en s'écroulant sur le lit, sonné.

Itachi sourit de toutes ses dents puis se rallongea, fatigué.

Un fois qu'Hidan eut le courage de se lever, il quitta le lit en frottant son front douloureux après avoir déposer un léger baiser su les lèvre de son compagnon qui contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ne dormait pas mais sommeillait.

La preuve, à peine Hidan fut-il dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il reçut un coussin dans le dos et c'est en se retournant qu'il aperçut un Itachi assit dans son lit, tout souriant et les bras écartés. L'immortel n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signe, il sourit, prit son élan et se jeta sur l'Uchiwa avec une violence qui leur fit se buter le crâne contre la tête de lit en métal.

- Mais quel con ! lança Itachi tandis qu'Hidan riait aux éclats dans ses bras.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voila !_

_Si vous êtes sages, je demanderais à Chibi-Chan de poster une de ses fictions ;)_

_Une petite review pour l'artiste ? :)_


End file.
